1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including a pixel having a photoelectric conversion unit, and an AD conversion unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134867 describes an imaging apparatus having a plurality of pixels that each accumulates signal charge based on incident light. The imaging apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134867 outputs, to a vertical signal line, a signal based on the sum of signals of the plurality of pixels.